fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beliama Sytiki
Beliama is a well known smuggler and treasure hunter often being the one to find ancient artifacts or the first venturing into dangerous ruins and return completely unscathed. Unknown to most everyone is that she is a member of the Sytiki clan, a clan of archivers of knowledge and artifacts knowing this is the reason she is a treasure hunter helping Crevan Sytiki a fellow clan member to archive the objects Crevan is after. Appearance Beliama is a young woman. She is incredibly tall and noticeably busty. Her hair is honey-colored, that is in the shape of two pigtails on the top of her head, while her eyes are a brilliant green. She is usually seen wearing a red outfit that is similar to a fight attendants. She also has a pair of flightier googles resting on her head and a large back pack full of unknown items. Personality Beliama is a naturally bubbly person, but is also very smart, deceptive, and clever. Because she is a treasure hunter by trade, she has an uncontrolable curiosity for anything that has been hidden away. Though she may not seem like it, she is very girly and enjoys pink and cute stuffed animals. She is attracted to men with powerful abilities, she does not know why. She can be very quick to anger when turned down due to her looks without a very reasonable reason why they don't want to go out with her often throwing them into the trash. Synopsis History Equipment *'Matchmaker'-Her trademark magic pistol it is her pride possession that is her first treasure she obtained by herself she treats it with great respect and takes great care in it while the gun itself is Golden colored and is enchanted to have the bullets speed and piercing power greatly modified to be deadly even when little magic is used in it. Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magical Powers'- Being a decendent of the Sytiki clan her magical powers are quite immense more so then others but due to this she takes great care in making sure she is always at 100 percent even if she gets bored. *'Enhanced Durability'- While being a surprising trait of hers she is easily capable of taking quite a beating before going down while not proven first hand. Her second surprising trait is her strength but more so proven due to her large backpack *'Enhanced Speed'- Her most well known trait her running speed is surprisingly great easily able to outrun angry crowds of enemy treasure hunters. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant'-while she has never had the occasion to use it she had been well taught by Crevan in the art of hand to hand combat capable of defeating several opponents at once with her looks and cat like reflexes. *Archive- Beliama uses this to store information or create screens to block *Guns Magic- Beliama has been seen using a gun to defend herself when against stronger opponents with it she creates bullets that follow her opponent til they hit should they miss they increase in speed and damage. *Jutsu Shiki *Spatial Magic-Spatial Magic is the ability to travel through gaps in space in order to reach a different destination.She can also use her spatial magic to transport others or form portals that can redirect physical and magical attacks. Spells WNP Trivia *User Arukana helped me through the appearance part :D Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Female Category:Treasure Hunter Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Martial Artist